The customer demand for product technology, computerization and personalization increases as the technological improvement. In the meantime, it is particularly urgent for the demand of dazzled effect of electronic device in the market. In addition, not only the decoration purpose, lighting system is also useful in the rooms where light is preferred at specific times and locations such as evening or night office. For example, chair is a product that people may use every day. However, it is easy for passerby to get injured when chairs are placed in walkway or office rooms without turning light.
Therefore, a need remains for lighted chair accessories such as lighted chair base and lighted chair back to meet the demands of the market and customers and also provide a safer environment.